I Needed To
by KhaleesiGaby
Summary: Hello [Shikaxino] Shikamaru is leaving to get saskue, but there is one thing he needs to do before he leaves. What will happen? what will Ino say? PLEASE R&R! My summery sucks i know, but please read! thank you! REview!
1. How Troblesome?

((BTW they are about 18-20 ((age))

It was raining, hot and humid.

"How troublesome." Stated Shikamaru, but it was the biggest mission, they were going to get Sasuke back. No matter what. They all knew his location thanks to Sakura. Though, since she was injured she couldn't go on this mission. When she came back hurt, Naruto was raged that this happened to her, Sakura being his girlfriend, it hurt him.

But it made Shikamaru think even more. What would happen if he never came back, what if he couldn't tell her his true feelings? Even though she was part of ANBU, head interrogator actually. Even though she faced the same danger. What if life went on if he were to die, would she get married? Have kids? Just that thought made his uneasy. Just that thought of her being with another man, in his arms, bearing his children.

He needed to tell her. It was the last thing he needed to do before he left, just to see her. God knew if it would be the last time.

He knew exactly were she was going to be, lately she had been there. Especially if it rained. She loved feeling the light rain on her skin. Even when she trained. He ran to his favorite cloud watching spot. He was right. He was always right.

The rain on her skin made her glisten. To Shikamaru it was a beautiful sight. She had grown to become softer. Ever since sensei's death things were different with her.

He smirked at the thought of him returning to find her waiting for him.

Her hair was down, it was longer. And her blue eyes seemed to shine more with the rain. They stood out more. She was absolutely beautiful.

He started to run down the hill towards her. Slipping here and there but he didn't mind. Nothing could have stopped him now.

BAM!

Shikamaru landed on his face, butt in the air. 'OUCH OF DAM TROBLESOME!' he thought to himself. As two hands reached for him.

"Shikamaru are you ok?" Ino asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." He stated rubbing his forehead. Ino reached up to swipe some dirt off his face. "Shikamaru, you know more than to run in the rain, and more down a hill!" Ino said while laughing it out it was too funny to keep it in now. Shikamaru blushed that she was helping him get clean.

"Thanks Ino" She smiled and stood up, stretched and started to walk away. "No problem Shika-kun!" she said. 'No wait' he thought to him self. He grabbed her hand and brought her to the ground. He got on top of her. Grabbing her hands right above her head and his knees right at her thighs. Surprisingly she didn't struggle out of his grasp but still she had to say something.

"Shikamaru let go of me, now" she said in an angry tone.

"No, you're going to listen this time." He said back.

His face was centimeters away from hers. Their breathe mixing in with each other; her lavender scented hair was intoxicating his nose. Ino started to get shivers right down her spine; she had never seen Shikamaru this way, ever.

"Ino I hate you so-"she interrupted him

"Then why are you-"he returned the favor.

"No I said listen," she stayed shut as more shivers ran down her spine. He shook his head at the thought that he was actually saying this. She always talked, now it was his turn.

"Ino Yamanaka, I hate you. I hate your smile and when you do smile I want you to stop. your long hair, sometimes I just want to chop it off. Your eyes make me feel like in paradise some where off. Like at peace. Then when you got jealous over Temari and me, I needed it to stop. You are competitive. Your are challenging. You are stubborn if you don't get it your way. You're the only person I know they way you are, and I LOVE you!"

Ino didn't get a chance to say anything as her lips were captured by his. Her entire world stopped. She felt like they were spinning, on a cloud. Better on cloud nine. His kiss was taking her over; it was an indescribable feeling, like nothing before.

Shikamaru let go of her hands and placed one of his hands behind her head and tangled it in her wet long hair. The other hand crept to her jaw line as he caressed it. She was getting this weird feeling as her hands crept behind his neck; her body was moving by its self. The rain was gaining strength. By then they broke off their passionate kiss.

Both gasping for air. For a moment they stared into each others eyes, they were locked to each other.

In a far distance you could of herd Naruto Yelling "Shikamaru, we have to leave!!!NOW!!"

'Uhg Naruto is going to get it.' Shikamaru thought still not taking his eyes Ino.

His face got closer to hers and pecked her on the lips. As is a little tease. "Ino, listen carefully," He started to talk as he got up and helping Ino up. "I want you to go to my apartment," he handed her his keys. "Go to my night stand look at the top drawer. You will find something there. I want you keep it until I come back." Shikamaru's face got closer to Ino's once more, but this time she lean over to him, she placed her hand on his chest and kissed him.

"SHIKAMARU!" they both herd Naruto again. Shikamaru hugged her and started to walk away, but Ino grabbed his hand. "I love you too"

Shikamaru smirked "How troublesome right?" She smiled back and nodded. The rain subsided a little bit and sun started to come out. Shikamaru smirked again and left Ino with his key in her hands.

Shikamaru got to the front gates and everybody was waiting on him, he was never late. But today he had a reason.

Ino was curios to find out what was in that drawer.

((((Hey Guys!

Next chapter will be what Ino finds at his house!!!!!!

So stay tune if you want to know!!!!!!!

Please leave a review ok! Thanks!

Love Ryoko. Tama. Gaby. ))))))


	2. What's in it?

Thnak you:

-Cookbook24, -Wings-chan, -Missionquestthingy, for Reviewing it !!!Mucho Thanks:0)

-Lechu, and again -Wings-chan, for Putting it as one of your Faves!! Shank-U!!!!

-Arashimitarashi, -Wonderwoman29, -Kenzie493, and once again -Missionquestthingy for alerting my story!!! Thank you ALL!!!

* * *

His keys were in her hands. They were gold with the letters SN engraved on it. With her hand she traced all the lines and curves, as if remembering it. Ino started to walk up the slippery hill. At the very top she saw the front gates. Not even 10 minutes and she already wanted him back. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. 'This is not like me!' she thought as she kept touching the key. Thought her mind was somewhere else, her body was already heading towards his apartment. Obviously her heart was leading her.

She was now in front of the apartment door.

She hadn't been here in forever, more like since the day she helped him move in. and since that day a chain of reactions had happened.

First of all, he had an important mission that day so their "Move-In" time was cut off short.

!!!!!!Flash Back!!!!! One year!!

That important mission was to the sand village. And since that mission it would change Ino's life. Two weeks following that mission, Shikamaru had gone to the sand village more than 20 times. This wasn't unusual since he was almost always on missions. But to the sand, everytime? Then on one of the missions Tsunade asked Naruto and Sakura to go along. Shikamaru of course didn't care.

Before they all left Ino caught up to Sakura

"Sakura, I know we haven't been the best of friends lately, but I would really want you to do me a favor." Ino said worriedly. She never had asked Sakura for anything but this was important. Sakura just nodded she could tell that Ino was serious. "Sure Piggy, Anything."

"Please keep an eye on Shika-kun for me?" Ino's eyes where getting a little watery.

"Sure" then Sakura left.

But what was coming her way would be devastating for her.

Sakura came back with sad, terrible news.

And even thought Ino really didn't care at all, it tore her all apart. After that she couldn't see Shikamaru at all, it had been weeks until she finally spoke to him and it was that He was getting worried about her.

She never told him that she knew, until there was a mission to the sand village a couple months later. He had told her to protect Temari, because she was hurt really bad, But Ino couldn't say no, especially since she was part of the mission. Though she wished she didn't have to.

Later that day at the sand's main hospital, they were all in Temari's room Shikamaru was sitting right next to laying Temari and was holding her hand. Ino started to cry, and uncontrollably. Chouji knew why, Shikamaru didn't. Garra walked in and asked how his sister was, the Kankuro did too. With that she couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him. She yelled it out at his face. He was surprised to hear it and so were Garra and Kankuro.

Ino left the room and ran towards the forest. She needed to get far away. From there she took off her clothes leaving her undergarments and let herself fall into the water. Not hesitating to get out.

Shikamaru and Chouji left to go get her and by the time they found her she was on shore. She looked cold and had blue lips, which was a really bad sign. Shikamaru took of his vest and shirt and put it around her.

He carried her bridal to the hospital, and her diagnostics was just a heavy or really bad cold.

Ino didn't wake up until 3-4 days later. When she woke up she found Shikamaru sound asleep. His head was on the bed and her hands were in his. He looked like a little child when he slept.

Ino got out of the bed without waking him up, and she got dressed too, but as soon as she opens the door, he lifted his head

"Ino, get back in bed your not well yet." She turned to say something but at that very moment she collapsed and if it wasn't for his fast catching, she would have hit the floor hard. She went back to the bed and fell asleep. The next mourning she found herself in her own home. There was a bouquet of flowers on her night stand, and note saying it was from Shikamaru. She hated him. She really did.

!!!!!! END FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!

She looked at the key once more. Opening the door a gush of wind slipped out, with his smell all over it. She loved it; it was that masculine-lazy-musky smell. It in toxicated her nose as she kept going in further into the apartment. She placed the key into the key pot and took a look around, she giggled at how it was. Just like she left it one year ago. Boxes everywhere, the leather sofa to the far left. And the television on the floor. He lived up to his name for sure. Lazy, lazy, just lazy. She then went to his room. Were his smell was even stronger. The rook was dark. The blinds were closed so it explained a lot. His room was messy, clothes everywhere. His bed undone. "What a lazy ass" Ino said with a smirk on her lips. She picked up his pillows that were lying on the floor. She looked at his night stand and saw the present she gave them when they were 13. It was a picture of them. He was sitting Indian style wit his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Ino on the other hand had a he grin on his face and was clinging to his arm. Chouji was in the far back chasing Naruto for his chips. "I think Naruto learned his lesson after that" Ino smiled.

"I_ want you to go to my _apartment_, go to my night stand, and look inside the drawer, and keep it until I come back_." His words echoed in her head. "_Its for you_"

Her hands reached the handle of the drawer and open it. It was a medium sized box, with a purple letter on it. Ino was written on it. Carefully she opened the enveloped and started to read the letter:

"_My Dear Ino_,"

Ino started to get butterflies

"My Ino, I am sorry if I ever caused you any pain. I have loved you since were just kids. I love your bossiness and how you don't take crap from others. I am deeply sorry if you have suffers because of what happen with Temari and me. I have to tell you I have always been jealous. Because you cared for Sasuke more than me."

Ino stopped and started to cry uncontrollably.

"_How troublesome. But I have always loved you, no matter what. There wasn't a day that I never thought of you. Ino Yamanaka you have been my best friend since little and I thank you so much. Ino will you love me? Forever? What I am trying to say is that Ino Yamanaka will you become part of me? And become my world? Part of my life? My sun, moon and stars_?

_(Before you keep reading open the box)"_

With out hesitation she opened the box to find a smaller ring sized box. It was purple and velvety. She kept reading.

"_Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me_?" Ino dropped the letter and opened the box, it was little, shiny and silver. The Diamond was emerald cut (or squared). And it left Ino speechless.

**

* * *

((((What will she say??????? Next chapter will be during the one year that Shikamaru was gone while going to get Sasuke. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!**

**Laters!**

**Ryoko. Tama. Gaby. )))))**


	3. 2 Year and Half

Authors note:

OMG I am so sorry to those who waited months for this to be updated. I have been so busy it's really incredible. But anyways, Thank you for waiting patiently… even though you probably didn't notice… :D any how…

Tomboy14, Wings-Chan, Arashimitarashi, Kenzie493, La Mariposa3795, Cookbook24, Missionquestthing, Kaori-same, Anichick23, and Wonderwoman29…

Thank you all for reviewing and alerting the story :D.

It's really appreciated :).

* * *

(Alright now back to business.)

"_My Dear Ino_,"

Ino started to get butterflies

"_My Ino, I am sorry if I ever caused you any pain. I have loved you since we were just kids. I love your bossiness and how you don't take crap from others. I am deeply sorry if you have suffered because of what happen with Temari and me. I have to tell you I have always been jealous. Because you cared so much more for Sasuke."_

Ino stopped and started to cry uncontrollably.

"_How troublesome. But I have always loved you, no matter what. There wasn't a day that I never thought of you. Ino Yamanaka you have been my best friend since little and I thank you so much. Ino will you love me? Forever? What I am trying to say is that Ino Yamanaka will you become part of me? And become my world? Part of my life? My sun, moon and stars_?

_(Before you keep reading open the box)"_

With out hesitation she opened the box to find a smaller ring sized box. It was purple and velvety. She kept reading.

"_Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me_?"

Ino dropped the letter and opened the box, it was little, shiny and silver. The Diamond was emerald cut (or squared). And it left Ino speechless.

* * *

It's been two and a half since that afternoon. The afternoon that changed her life.

Ino started to get ready. She had to open the flower shop today, her mother was out of town for the week and her father was on a mission. She took over the store, usually she didn't care but, today she did. It was her birthday.

Ino put on the apron on the stool next to the counter. Then pushed the stool under the counter and looked at the blinds at the front of the store. She didn't want to be there, the store smelled like water and plants. She walked over to the front door and turned over the OPEN sign, then let the light fall through the windows and into the sun hungry flowers.

It was a beautiful scene to her; she watched the flowers become stronger, open, and full of life. Just waiting to be picked for a date or an arrangement. She sighed and turns over towards the kitchen area, and out the back door. Picking up the two large watering cans, already filled with water. She herd the front door open and quickly ran inside.

"Hello anyone here?" said a young girl.

As Ino rushed in the store she say the young girl and smiled "Can I help you little girl?"

The little girl turned around and looked at the pink flowers, above the Lilies and then sharply turned around back to Ino "My Name isn't girl! Its Kohana!" with that Ino stood up straight. Already annoyed she grinned "Alright, Kohana, what kind of flowers would you like?"

"It's for my mommy, but there is so many I don't know what to choose." Ino sighed '_we are going to be here all afternoon' _the little girl suddenly burst out "I KNOW!" and quickly pointed at the Sunflowers. "Can I have one of those?!" Ino grabbed one gently and gave it to the girl. Kohana reached in her pocket and popped her hand through the bottom of her shorts "Uh oh…"

Ino shook her head and waved her hand "Its ok, you can take it." With that the little girl gone with a flash.

"Thank the lord." Ino stood behind the counter and let her head fall to her arms on the table. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was 9:32am. And her day was just beginning.

By the time it was 1 in the afternoon. She had 7 costumers and 3 deliveries. She had enough and started to clean up the store. It was break time for her.

Ino passed by the hospital and saw the person she had been wanted to see all day.

"Welcome to the Konoha Village Hospital, what can we help you in?" The pink haired girl spoke as she filled out names on a sheet of paper.

"Do you know its 1:36 in the afternoon? And your still here!? Come on lets go I am so hungry!" Ino replied to her best friend. Sakura laughed and continued writing "Happy birthday Ino, Just give me a second here." Ino sighed and turn over putting her elbows on the counter looking at the waiting area. But something caught her eye. "Kohana?"

Sakura, obviously thinking that Ino had been talking to her, looked up "What, Ino?"

"That little girl," she pointed at the red head little girl that was previously at the store "she was at my store this morning." Sakura looking over smiled sadly and looked back at her paper, "Yeah, that's Kohana, Her mother is in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit), did you hear about that fire that broke out near the south entrance?" Ino nodded. "Well her mother was caught in the fire and was severely burned. She had been in the ER all morning and now moved over to the ICU." With that Ino suddenly turned over to look at Sakura "Is she going to be ok? I mean how bad is it?"

Sakura put the papers away and grabbed her bag. "Well, when they found her body it was burned almost 95, so she was in critical condition. As for the little girl, she wasn't inside the building. She got very lucky." Ino started to walk out with Sakura, still looking at the girl in the room with the flower on the chair to her left. "Her mother is going to be there for a long time, and they don't have any relatives here either."

Sakura and Ino arrived to the Ramen place and took a seat. Waiting for the waiter to take their order. "Mmmm, I think I am going to have the specialty, the big bowl!" Sakura said excitedly looking at the menu. "Then I'll have an Ice tea with it. How about you?" Ino looked over the menu and the finally decided "The usual."

When the order was taken Sakura got a phone call from Tsunade and had to step out.

"Ino, we have to go. Tsunade wants us both at her office." Sakura sat down looking at Ino with a serious face.

Entering Tsunade's office, they both looked at each other and tried to smile, but usually this meant trouble. The room was filled with books, paintings, scrolls. Paper everywhere, it was such a mess. "Ah, yes, hmm… hmm, Yes, No I can't have that! Ok, Ok. Good bye." Tsunade slammed the phone down and looked up "Ladies, please come in." Both girls came closer to her desk with their stomachs turning; it had to be bad news.

"Alright, we have news on the boys." Ino's heart skipped a beat. Maybe even two. "They are due to be in by next week, If not earlier." But then Tsunade's face looked out the window. "I want these boys home."


End file.
